Data centers can use multi-tier network fabrics that comprise rack aggregation devices that are made up of multiple routers and support uplinks from a lower level of routers, such as multiple top-of-rack (TOR) routers. Due to the nature of at least some routing protocols (such as open shortest path first (OSPF)) that are used to route traffic between lower level routers connected to a rack aggregation device, and the routers within a rack aggregation device, limitations are often placed on the number of uplinks that any lower level router can have to routers within the rack aggregation device. These placement limitations dictate a set of acceptable uplink combinations that ensure that any two lower level routers connected to a rack aggregation device either completely overlap in the routers to which they are connected, or do not overlap at all. Such placement restrictions avoid partial connection overlaps between lower level routers connected to a rack aggregation device, but can lead to underutilization of the rack aggregation device's uplink capacity.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to the routing of communications between lower level routers, such as TOR routers, connected to rack aggregation devices.